


pro bono

by Wahmenitu



Series: dimension [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Team Red, light hearted, listen he just wants to fight ok, matt vs. teachers, matt vs. the establishment, matt vs. the world basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: "Did you have to go off like that?" Miles griped as he pulled himself over the edge. Wade was still laughing, wiping away imaginary tears off the leather of his mask as Matt flashed a smirk in his direction."You asked me to come and speak to your class, kid. So I spoke to them."
Series: dimension [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550974
Comments: 17
Kudos: 292





	pro bono

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more Miles and Matt mentoring Miles so here I am.

His mama told him that his perseverance was one of his best attributes.

His dad told him that his determination would take him far in life.

Mr. Murdock called it bull-headedness, along with several other names Miles was sure didn't need repeating. But he was on a mission, and he was going to get this one done.

"Please," Miles said for the hundred and twelfth time as he pulled himself over the ledge in pursuit of Daredevil. Even with the webs and the strength and speed, he was nearly impossible to keep up with. "C'mon, DD, just hear me out-"

"I don't need to hear you out. Foggy told me what you were gonna ask and the answer is no. Actually, the answer is _hell_ no, kid, not my jam."

Miles threw himself in front of Mr. Murdock, earning a slight flash of teeth. An annoyed expression. He was learning these people, slowly but surely. Getting himself situated, making his own little niche in this community.

"Speak," Mr. Murdock demanded, his fists finding his hips, using every inch of his average-ass height to loom over Miles.

"It's for a grade- we need an adult to come and speak to our class about their jobs and their college experience. Both of my parents can't do it and I need someone-"

"Ask Wade."

There was a beat of silence between them, where they both processed the suggestion that was now lying flat and dead between them. It was a joke, even if Mr. Murdock hadn't meant it to be one.

His shoulders sagged, and Mr. Murdock spun lazily on a heel to make his way towards the edge of the roof again. But he wasn't running, it was an improvement, at least. He was thinking about it, considering it. It was a start.

"I can ask someone else- maybe one of your other friends? Maybe Miss Page,"

Carefully, carefully, Miles had to coax him towards the desired solution.

But it was like he'd flipped a switch.

The full force of Daredevil's snarl was in his face, and Miles fought not to take a step back. He'd been on the receiving end more than once, had watched Wade be on the receiving end every night that they worked together. He was proud that he didn't step back, that he didn't flinch. Another little victory.

"You will not ask Karen. I will not ask Karen. Karen is currently fucking the Punisher and for that she is getting the silent treatment."

"Does Miss Page know that?"

"... No. And Foggy won't get on board but I'll get there," Mr. Murdock swore, but he was backing off again, stepping away from Miles and turning his face instead towards the street below.

He watched Mr. Murdock's hand curl. Watched him run his thumb over his knuckles, back and forth and back and forth.

"All right. I'll talk to your class. But you just gotta promise- I say what I wanna say, got it?"

Ominous.

"Yes, sir."

Miles had seen a lot of versions of Mr. Murdock over the months they had been working together.

He'd seen him as the reluctant teacher. He'd seen him bleeding out on his mother's floor. And Miss Claire's floor. And Foggy's floor. And his own floor. And once Wade's floor. He'd watched him melt into a flawless team with the other Defenders, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, and Jessica Jones.

But seeing him charming and handsome, all dressed up with a winning smile, was something else entirely.

"Wow."

"I'm here, aren't I? You really wanna spend your time making fun of me?"

"You're right- you're right. I'm sorry," Miles blurted quickly, extending his hands in a placating gesture he knew he couldn't see but that he could sense. Already his teachers and classmates were giving him odd looks, wondering about the clean cut white guy he'd brought to class with him. Matt folded his hands calmly over his cane, the red lenses of his glasses flashing with the sun in their classroom.

"Mm. You don't know what sorry is yet."

Thank you, Matthew Murdock, for the fucking creepiest thing you could say in a room full of children.

Jesus, this guy was supposed to be a Catholic?

Miles was slated to go last, having turned in the visitor form and information sheet last, but he wasn't bothered. It was pretty boring, though. Listening to doctor after doctor or government official. Best education their money could buy for their kid. Occasionally there was another lottery kid, who's parent worked retail or was a nurse, like his mom. A couple of teachers, one college professor who was mildly interesting. And then, Miles was guiding Matt to the front of the room, Matt turning on his heel to face the class as Miles teacher smiled encouragingly at him as Miles returned to his desk.

Matt cleared his throat, shifted from one foot to the other, and then he spoke.

"My name is Matthew Murdock. I am a lawyer in Hell's Kitchen with my best friend, Foggy Nelson, and the thing I want you to know about my college experience is that it's all a joke."

Ah, fuck.

Miles stared studiously forwards, keeping his eyes trained on Mr. Murdock's tie pin. If he focused hard enough, he could almost ignore his teacher turning slowly to stare at Miles. Almost.

"College is a trick. You need to go to college to get a degree so you can get a job that you need experience for. Experience that you don't have because you just spent the last four years of your life in class. Two of those years are wasted on general education "requirements" that have nothing to do with your chosen degree or any sort of professional experience you'd need in said job. But you'll still pay full price for those two years. Maybe even more, because who knows. You might choose to or might have to live on campus. That's another thousand dollars, if I'm being generous."

God, he almost sounded rehearsed, if Miles wasn't already positive that this was something Matt often raged about to Foggy or Karen.

"Then, once you're finally out of college, you spend years in internships, most of them unpaid because you have no experience. If you do get a paid one, it's a joke, because you're always gonna be overworked and underpaid anyways. And then, once you finally get that job, you immediately get to start paying off all of that debt. And all of that debt is going to follow you for the rest of your life unless you are in a position of privilege. And if you are in that position of privilege, then you'll start preaching the importance of a college education to everyone who will listen to you, because you did not have the real experience. You did not struggle, you did not share the overwhelming stress of hundreds of thousands of dollars in debt. And you will contribute to the cycle of the joke that is the college experience. Any questions?"

He should have asked Wade.

"Thank you, Mr. Murdock. For your... unique perspective. We appreciate you taking time out of what I'm sure is a very busy day for you..."

As extreme as Mr. Murdock's speech had been, even she was thrown off by the twist of his charming smile.

"Any time, Miss ... ?"

"Um, Webb. Miss Webb."

"Miss Webb. It was my pleasure to be here."

He even offered a little tip of his head as the bell rang. Miles was the first out of his seat, hustling to the front of the room to take Mr. Murdock's elbow and steer him to the door. They were out before half of the class had even stood up.

"Did you have to go off like that?" Miles griped as he pulled himself over the edge. Wade was still laughing, wiping away imaginary tears off the leather of his mask as Matt flashed a smirk in his direction.

"You asked me to come and speak to your class, kid. So I spoke to them."

"Did you really mean all that stuff you said?"

"Of course I did." Mr. Murdock turned to face him from his perch, easing down to sit on the edge with one leg folded, the other hanging from the ledge. "I don't say that kind of shit lightly, kid. College is a scam, for sure, but I wouldn't be where I am without it. I can't be your only perspective, though. Talk to your parents, talk to their friends. Talk to Foggy, even, if you want. But ask around, kid. Get all the variables before you make a decision. At least then it'll be informed, yeah?"

Yeah.

He was only fourteen, but Miles had a lot of thinking to do.

"Just don't ask Karen."

Oh he was definitely asking Karen.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading pls comment amen
> 
> wahmenitu.tumblr.com


End file.
